A Cock and Balls Story
"A Cock and Balls Story" is the first episode of the first part of the fourth season, and the twenty-fifth overall episode of the HBO television series Oz. Written by Tom Fontana and directed by Adam Bernstein, it originally aired on July 12, 2000. For a complete list of all 56 episodes, see List of Oz episodes. Theme: The United States prison system. Summary: The lock-down ends. Khan is taken off life support, and Arif assumes leadership of the Muslims. Cyril O'Reily feels guilty about Khan and has recurring nightmares about the two men he has killed. Sister Pete tries to help by setting up a victim/offender meeting between Dr. Nathan and the O'Reily brothers, but Nathan refuses to participate. During recreation time for the inmates in solitary confinement, Giles overhears Alvarez saying that Louie Bevilacqua was the true culprit in Ardith Glynn's rape; Giles stabs both inmates, killing Bevilacqua, but wounding Alvarez. Beecher continues to seek Schillinger's forgiveness and decides, against Keller's wishes, to help Schillinger find his other son Hank. This leads to tension and an eventual fistfight between Beecher and Keller. Bellinger returns to death row after miss carrying under suspicious circumstances. Governor Devlin's campaign manager invites Glynn to run for lieutenant governor alongside Devlin. McManus is upset to learn that Whittlesey, while on vacation, became engaged and will not return to Oz. Three new inmates enter Emerald City, one of them, John Basil, an undercover police officer investigating the prison drug trade. Another new inmate, Guillaume Tarrant, is bullied by Wangler, Poet and Pierce when they return to Emerald City. O'Reily advises Tarrant to stand up for himself if given the opportunity; soon afterward, Tarrant finds a gun exactly like Adebisi's in his bed. When the Homeboys harass him again, Tarrant opens fire on the common area, shooting Wangler, Pierce, Keller, and an officer before turning the gun on himself. Plot: Narrations: Oz. The name on the street for the Oswald State Correctional Facility, level 4. You may have heard on the news that we’ve been having a little, uh, tension around here. Well, after 14 fun filled days of sitting in your cells, smelling your roomie's farts, a man is ready to forgive everybody for everything just to come up for air. Congratulations, America. This year, the prison population has reached an all-time high. Two million. Two million people are, what do you call it? Incarcerated. Two-fucking-million. That's the population of Vienna. That's the population of Houston, Texas. The U.S. of A. has five percent of the world's population, yet it has 25 percent of the world's prisoners. Whoopee! Prisoner number 99B521, Louis Bevilaqua. Convicted April 2nd, 1999. Murder in the second degree, illegal possession of a firearm. Sentence: 25 years. Up for parole in 12. Now, most citizens would say, Two million inmates? I got no problem with that because crime is down." But, California, which increased its prison population at a much higher rate than, say, New York, had a smaller drop in crime. Cause and effect? I don't think so. Prisoner number 00D718, Moses Deyell. Convicted February 3rd, 2000 on two counts of murder in the first degree. Sentence: Death. Prisoner number 00T416, Guillame Tarrant. Convicted January 2nd, 2000. Destruction of private property, concealment of a deadly weapon. Sentence: 10 years, up for parole in 3. The scariest part is, all those criminals that were locked into all those prisons in the 80's, you know, the good old Reagan years, all those criminals, their sentences are up. Those bad men who are more dangerous now then when they went in, they're getting out. And coming to dark street corners near you. Deceased: [[Hamid Khan|'Hamid Khan']]' - '''Taken off life support after boxing match with 'Cyril O'Reily' left him brain dead '''Unnamed woman - '(Flashback) Shot by unnamed gunman during attempted hit on Louis Bevilaqua Unnamed gunman - '(Flashback) Shot to death by 'Louis Bevilaqua 'after being ran off road 'Stuart McCallum - 'Bled to death after eating chunks of own skin [[Louis Bevilaqua|'Louis Bevilaqua]]' - '''Stabbed by 'William Giles after noticing him going for shank in gym 'Unnamed man - '(Flashback) Shot to death by 'Moses Deyell ' 'Unnamed woman - '(Flashback) Shot in head by '''Moses Deyell [[Kenny Wangler|'Kenny Wangler']]' - '''Shot in chest by 'Guillaume Tarrant' [[Junior Pierce|'Junior Pierce']]' - Shot in back by '''Guillaume Tarrant Lou Rath - 'Shot by 'Guillaume Tarrant 'off-screen '''C.O Joseph Howard - '''Shot in head by 'Guillaume Tarrant Guillaume Tarrant - 'Shot self in mouth Crime Flashbacks: 'Louis Bevilaqua: 'Murder in the second degree, illegal possession of a firearm 'Moses Deyell: '2 counts 1st degree murder [[Guillaume Tarrant|'Guillaume Tarrant]]''': '''Destruction of private property, concealment of deadly weapon Production: Transcript: ''Main article: A Cock and Balls Story/Transcript '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes